Give It A Go
by LogicIsTheUltimateWeapon
Summary: Multiple One-shots containing The Real Steel Cast and the Transformers Crew. Ch 2: Max and Atom's first visit to the Autobot base doesn't go as well as planned when Ratchet leaves his lair. R&R pwease?
1. Chapter 1: Give it A Go

**I couldn't resist! **Companion fic to "Is That A Robot," but can be read independently.** I just hadn't gotten to putting "Is That A Robot?" in the Crossover category yet... Anyways if you're interested, you can find it in the Transformers/Beast Wars category.**

**Anyways, on with the story! I don't own ANYTHING!**

**Chapter Summary: Max and Atom teach the Autobots a new way to pass the time. Inspired by "Give it a Go" by Timbaland feat. Veronica Gardner. from the Real Steel movie soundtrack.**

**Continuity: AU, I imagined this first when Max, Atom, and the Autobots were all quite familiar with each other - Max is still a preteen for fluffy purposes.**

**Warning(s): Crackiness, short and sweet.**

* * *

><p>Give It A Go<p>

Max walked with purpose throughout the halls of the NEST Autobot base. He had been able to roam freely without a guardian for almost a week now - no thanks to a certain red and white Security Director. Max thought that his paranoia was somewhat over the top. Personally though, it didn't bother him too much. Atom walked behind the preteen, shadow boxing feature currently activated, copying the boy's movements down to the very last detail - even containing that bounce in his step the boy so happily bounded with.

The brown-haired boy had headphone-like attachements around his neck, ones that contained a small microphone that retracted with a small 'click.' It was, in fact, Atom's voice recognition tool that had helped them oh so much during the first couple rounds of the fight with Zeus at the World Robot Boxing League.

Yes, that tool was turned off at the moment, for the boy enjoyed the shadow-boxing feature much more than the former. He stopped abruptly, prompting Atom to halt as well. The boy faced his robot, a small smile adorning his face as he swore Atom was staring back at him. The soft hum of the robot's systems a comfort to him, the light resonating from him was something akin to a miracle, and the newly polished and shining chassis of the G2 Sparring 'bot really gleamed attracticely in the dimly-lit corridor. Max tilted his head, Atom doing the same.

A content sigh roused itself from Max. Was Atom coherent and a sentient 'bot? Well, he wasn't going to tell you. He liked keeping people in suspense as it is.

There was something missing though, Max mused as he paused just before the rec. room of the base. He took out his iPod-like electronic from his jeans pocket, and shuffled throughout various songs, until he stumbled upon one of his favourite - the song that he and Atom had danced to at the beginning of one of their first fights at the WRB. Recalling the fond memory and smiling in amusement, he remembered that he still had to thank Charlie for making him agree to that bet they had dealt out a means ago.

Max chuckled, remembering how trying to rouse Atom into moving his feet had somehow gotten them both dancing to "Give it a go" by Timbaland.

Blasting the music much like he had on that fated day, Max burst open the recreation room doors just as he also had then, and promptly danced, Atom behind him copying every movement.

Humans and Autobots watched alike as they danced; moves perfectly coordinated and in sync. Max currently was now bouncing up and down, his arm waving back and forth, and a couple 'bots chuckled as Atom did the same.

The duo ran to the middle of the room, just as the intro of the song ended, and a small pause followed, before they both burst back into the language of dance. Ironically, both doing the robot. Body and chassis alike, twisting and turning almost poetically, limbs all coming together like paint would on a canvas.

Eventually, as the song reached it's peak, several humans and 'bots had joined in - a reluctant Sunstreaker, dragged in by Sideswipe, a happily moving Blaster, a singing and dancing Jazz, and an annoyed, yet amused Lennox pulled in by Epps, Sam, and Mikaela.

By the end of the day, the whole room had become a huge dance party - Ratchet and Ironhide even joining in, acting like younglings again for the Pit of it.

Max was laughing giddily, he just _knew_ he'd be able to get the 'bots to dance - Bailey totally owes him another ten bucks.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day when Prowl finally dragged himself from his office and submerged into the rec. room. He hesitantly opened the doors, having heard music from in there the moment he stepped into the corridor, and the sound of metal clashing slightly as mechs presumably danced seemingly helped along the fact that they were all having a party; the datsun's battle computer calculated a 97% chance of that.<p>

Yet, as the black and white mech opened the doors, the steel-like slabs of metal accidentally hit Sideswipe, who fell on Sunstreaker, who collapsed onto Blaster, who tripped onto Jazz, who pulled down Bumblebee with him, to which the young scout grabbed Ratchet, who slammed into Ironhide, etc, etc. This continued in a domino-like fashion until all who were standing was an astonished human crew and a G2 Sparring Robot.

Prowl, surprisingly not in stasis from a processor-crash, shuttered his optics multiple times in surprise before an almost scary-like, wicked grin crossed his face.

"Huh, Red Alert was right. It's much more fun when you make punishments that are 'creative.' The result is definitely more satisfying." The mech turned to go, but not before he winked at Max and with a flick of his doorwings, beamed at him, "I told him that carrying out punishments like that would only work to a certain degree, but... I'm glad that I did Give It A Go."

It was exactly two minutes later that Max and the NEST human crew were on the ground laughing at the irony of the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>No flames, this was just meant for anyone who wanted a giggle. But, telling me what you thought is love, so I demand reviews XD... pwease?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Ratchet

**A/N: Small one-shot. Short and sweet - fluffiness.**

**Summary: Can be a side-fic to my other Crossover, "Is That A Robot?"**** First small fic on my perspective of how Max's first meetings with certain 'bots would go.**

**Continuities: Movieverse, AU, After the events of Real Steel**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting: Ratchet<strong>

"And this is the medical bay," A brown-haired teenager instructed politely, totally relaxed and familiar with the place, "Yeah, we better avoid this place." He offered, albeit awkwardly.

"Why, Sam?" Inquired a curious preteen, his own hair a shade lighter than the other's, "It's just a medical bay. It's not like there's a fire-breathing dragon in there! Or worse... Tak Mashido!" The boy threw his hands in the air, the robot, who was twice his size, doing the same as his charge.

Witwicky watched curiously as Atom copied Max, the robot never failing to amaze him. Then again, it was ironic the G2 Sparring Robot was so astonishing to the boy, when he had giant robotic aliens as his closest friends. But still, the robot definitely knew how to box, and quite well if he may say so...

"Well, whoever this Tak Mashido guy is, he's probably not as bad as our Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet the Hatchet." The boy said quickly. Probably too quickly for Max's liking.

"The Hatchet? Why do you call him the Hatchet?" Yet, just as the boy said that, two red and yellow blurs streaked passed them from out of the large double doors of Med Bay, begging for mercy and shrieking curses the whole way, servos holding dents newly acquired on their helm armor.

Max's eyes widened, "Wha-" And with that, a large wrench sailed pass their heads, barely grazing skin and metal, and planted itself into the wall. Small Cybertronian glyphs were engraved into the slim handle of the weapon and occasional tool.

_Ratchet_.

A large robotic figure made it's way out of the bay just seconds later, shaking a cherry-red fist at the Twins.

"You twins sure are lucky! Next time you pit-spawns pull a prank on one of _my_ patients! I won't be as merciful!" As the mech cooled down, mumbling and grumbling threats, his optics finally landed on the two humans and boxing robot just a mere two feet away from him.

"What?" Azure optics menacing and burning brightly with anger.

Sam choked, hands held up in a position of surrender, "H-He-Hey Ratchet! N-Nothing's going on, just showing Max around the base."

Max looked up at the large robot, probably the CMO he'd like to think, glaring down at him. "H-Hi..."

The mech snorted, then looked at the robot beside the boy, then back to Max, then the robot, and back again. He sighed and grumbled grumpily, before going back to Med Bay. "Just fan-fragging-tastic, another robot that I'll inevitably have to repair because of all you youngsters' stupidity." Of course, he said it at a level that the boys wouldn't be able to hear. And then he was gone.

Sadly, though, Max was the only one who _had_ heard it. The boy's shoulders deflated fractionally, while he thought he could almost hear a small whine from Atom's systems.

Great, his first impression with one of the Commanding Autobot Officers and it was _not_ going well.

* * *

><p>"Ratchet!"<p>

The wearily tired mech twisted around from where he was repairing a damaged Prowl, who had had a processor crash earlier that orn.

"What is it Wheeljack? Primus help you if it's not important," He grunted, though it held no real threat to one of his closest friends.

Completely unfazed, the inventor giggled, helm fins flashing merrily, "You'll never guess what happened today!"

Feeling somewhat kind, the medic turned around fully and indulged his friend with a small smile, "What oh so glorious thing has happened today, Wheeljack, that's gotten you so riled up?"

"Our new companions, that Max child and the Boxing robot Atom, were in the rec. room, and had just so conveniently bumped into the twins," The CMO's expression darkened slightly at the mention of the very thorns in his side, but the engineer payed no mind, "And when Sideswipe asked Max to demonstrate what his robot does in front of everyone, Max accidentally dropped the controller from the height of one of our tables, which is considerably large to humans, and Atom went completely ballistic! He accidentally hit Sunstreaker, who in turn tried to fight back, but ended up falling onto Sideswipe, instantly knocking them both out!" As his small rant finished, the engineer had practically forgotten to in-vent and was panting for that reason, but was smiling nonetheless.

As the medic was about to say ask why this was so funny (personally, it just fueled his anger, having two more 'bots to repair), Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were being carried into the room. Sighing, Ratchet immediately went to work on them, but just as he saw a fist-mark/dent on Sunny's crotch-plating, the CMO was speechless...

And then he threw his head back and laughed, long and hard.

Maybe that kid and his robot weren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue this series? Who should Max and Atom meet next? R&amp;R please! No flames, constructive criticism more than welcomed.<strong>


End file.
